FairyLoid
by NekoN.E.O.N
Summary: What happens when you mix Fairy Tail with Vocaliod? You get FairyLoid. See your favourite fairies take their places in stories based off of famous songs by Vocaloid.
1. Alice of Human Sacrifice

_-There once was a little dream-_

_-No one knows who dreamt it. It really was such a small dream-_

_-This made the little dream think... 'I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me'-_

_-The little dream thought and thought... And at last had an idea-_

_"I will make people come to me...and they will make my world."..._

_-And so...It begins-_

_Alice of Human Sacrifice_

_Red_

_The Scarlet ALICE, went by the name 'Erza', she wondered through wonderland, with her. blade in hand, chopping any bramble or bush in her way as she walked through the dark forest of wonderland, along with her scarlet hair a path of red followed! Slowly, soundly driving her into insanity. Screams. Blood. Sirens. This ALICE was a wanted fugitive, fleeing from each crime scene without a trance. She was finally captured and put to death, forgotten, if not for the path of red she created. _

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one_

_Wielding a sword in a hand in the Wonderland  
Slicing down everything in her way  
This new ALICE deep in the woods  
Was trapped as a wanted fugitive  
If it weren't for the red path she she made  
No one would think she even existed_

_Blue_

_The second ALICE was a fragile ice Mage with the name 'Gray' this ALICE was a stranger to the land, but sang the strangest songsand hymns to the people of Wonderland, often making others jealous of his fame and fortune. Gray, unaware of the hatred, he processed from others, kept at his carreer, until one dreadful day he was killed by a madman, and to replace his stolen heart grew a blue rose._

The second ALICE was a fragile blue one  
He sang to the world in the wonderland  
Filling regions with so many false created notes  
This new ALICE was that of a rose  
He was shot and killed by a mad man  
It left a flower blooming sadly red  
The one who was loved was now forgotten

Green

The Third ALICE was adorable young village girl, Wendy, lived by all she rose higher and higher to power, until she gained the title of Queen. But this ALICE had 100 problems and regrets swirling in her mind, day by day her mind corrupted, and when the execution of the man she loved was carried out with out her order, the fear of sharing the same fate, caused her to turn cruel and harsh, eventually turning her insane.

The third ALICE was a little green one  
Very cute and dear in the Wonderland  
She charmed people to her every beck and call  
She made a strange green country  
This new ALICE was the country's queen  
Taken over by a distorted dream  
She was afraid of losing to death  
She would forever rule her country

Yellow

The last ALICE were two siblings who wondered into wonderland by mistake, the Stubborn older Sister, Lei, the Intelligent younger brother, Natsu, both journeyed through the woods of scarlet, the town of sapphire, they had picnics and tea under the rose trees, and received a letter from the Green Alice, in delight the journeyed through doors of many shapes, sizes and colours, but trapped behind a endless dream the last ALICE perished at the hands of the Third. Destined to wander forever.

During this two children went into the woods  
They had a tea party under rose trees  
An invitation from the castle from them was  
The trump card of hearts

The fourth ALICE was two siblings  
Their couriosity in the wonderland  
Going through many different doors  
Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat  
The stubborn big sister  
And smart little brother  
Though they were the closest to Alice's Wonderland

They were never woken from their deep dreaming  
Forever they wandered in the Wonderland

-The dream was now happy-

-pleased with itself-

-the dream revealed it's face-

-the face if evil..Pria-


	2. Rolling Girl

**Author's Note: **I in no way own the song Rolling Girl which is owned by Hatsune Miku and Genjitsutouhi-P nor Cheria who is owned by Hiro Mashima, this is a fan based parody.

* * *

.:Rolling Girl:.

'Ugly!'

'Useless!'

'Whore!'

'Bitch!'

'HaHa'

'Haha'

The word rang in her mind as she ran, she didn't know why she was hated so much, maybe it was her voice, maybe her face, she didn't know why they bullied her.

She ran.

Maybe she could roll away from her problems. The tears running down her cheeks, she wouldn't stop not for them to catch her. "CHERIA COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE USELESS WHORE!" "L..Leave me alone!" She hated this world so she lived in a dream.

Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams

Making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed.

She knew she'd fail at making friends again, like in her old school, she had been hated for years she never knew why, she had only ever wanted a friend but once again she was pushed to the sidelines.

No problem. Was murmured, but weren't those words lost?  
Fail again, fail again.  
After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again!

Once more, once more.  
I'll also roll today,  
That girl says, that girl says,  
Playing her words with meaning

She stood at the edge maybe if she disappeared the pain would stop, "Cheria!" "Cheria!" "Cheria!" The constant reminder of sadness echoed. She couldn't take it anymore. And lept.

Why didn't she hit the ground. Looking up she saw the tears of another. "Cheria!" And felt the hands of warmth and saw the face of someone who cared.

The lonely girl is forever dreaming of something she can't reach and  
Churning, churning the insides of her flustered mind.

"There's no problem." she mutters; has she lost her words?

Another failure, another failure.  
If it ends in search of the mistakes, once again, she'll spin!

One more time, one more time.  
"I'll roll today too."  
The girl says, the girl says  
While playing with the meanings in her words!

"Are you all right now?"  
"Not just yet, because there's still a long ways to go and I can't see the end. Stop breathing, right now."

The rollingirl is but a mere shadow of who she once was, unable to reach the colour on the other side  
The overlapping voices mixing, mixing with each other.

"There's no problem." the words she muttered were lost.  
How can she possibly turn out fine when  
The hilly roads entice her and cause her to make mistakes.

One more time, one more time.  
Please let me roll  
The girl says, the girl says  
While silently repeating her meanings!

"Are you all right now?"  
"In just a little longer, we might be able to see something very soon. I'll stop breathing right now."

One more time, one more time.  
"I'll roll today too."  
The girl says, the girl says  
While playing on words with a smile!

"Are you all right now? It's okay. You gradually became tired of it too, right?"  
We'll hold our breath, right now.


	3. World Is Mine

**Author's Note: **I in no way own any of the content below besides the story, World is Mine is Owned by Hatsune Miku and Wendy Marvall belongs to Hiro Mashima, With that said enjoy!

* * *

**.:World Is Mine:.**

Wendy Marvall, AKA Little Princess, is 12 years old and lives in the Fiore Castle, despite getting everything she desires, she wants something and someone, desires can't live up to. Her servant Romeo. And her own world

**.:The number one princess in the world:.**

**.:so make sure you know by heart how to treat me, got it?:.**

Wendy often changed her hair style, Romeo doesn't always notice this, that make Wendy upset.

**.:First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual:.**

Wendy sometimes where's different shoes, often then not, she does this to impress Romeo

**.:Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?:.**

Wendy expects to get a three word reply when she speaks, a certain someone often breaks that rule!

**.:Third thing, for every single word I say, reply with three words:.**

**.:If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!:.**

Wendy knows she gets whatever she wants as she is the best princess in her world but her Romeo doesn't notice.

**.:The number one princess in the world:.**

**.:Realise that, hey, hey:.**

When she want some dessert nobody is allowed to disobey and cannot keep her waiting at all.

**.:Keeping me waiting is out of the question:.  
.:Who do you think I am?:  
.:Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!:.  
.:Go get it immediately:.**

Wendy isnt allowed to make mistakes but if she does, he's always there to help "Hey, Let's call it a cute mistake" he says to her.

**.:My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake:.**

"Your Not Allowed To Complain! It's Against The Rules!" She states

**.:Complaints are not permitted:.**

"Do You Understand?

**.:Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on:.**

"You have to get me anything I want, maybe a white pony!"

**.:Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?:.**

Wendy gazes up at him and says "How about we ride away together? Just the two of us?"

"Come on take me away!"

** .:Come and take me away:.**

**.:If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess":.**

"I'm not really saying anything selfish  
But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?"

**.:My very own prince in the world:.  
.:Realize that, look, look:.  
.:Our hands are empty:.  
.:Reticent and blunt prince:.  
.:Come one, why! Just notice it soon:.**

**.:You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...:.**

**.:Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top:.  
.:Pudding made with well-selected eggs:.  
.:Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it:.  
.:Don't think that I'm a selfish girl:.  
.:Even I will be able to do it if I try:.  
.:You will regret this afterwards:.**

"It's natural! Even for me!"

**.:The number one princess in the world:.  
.:See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?:.  
.:Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?:.  
"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" **

**.:So saying that you turn away:.  
.:...I think this person is dangerous t****hough:.**


End file.
